The 12 Couples of Christmas Minus One
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In this holiday-themed story, a couple gets their time to shine on each day of December, whether it be a canon couple or a fanon couple! Which couples get lucky in this story? Assorted Hey Arnold! couples, Canon and Fanon.
1. First Couple of X-Mas: Arnold x Helga

Here's another story that's going to be my Christmas story for this season! I hope you guys enjoy it, it'll probably be there throughout the month of December! I don't know if anybody attempted this before, but I'm going to try my own version! Now, as for couples, it's going to vary a little bit... and yes, I'm going to do 12 couples on the Hey Arnold fandom, both some of the fanon ones and canon! Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS, YOUR LOVED ONE GAVE TO YOU...**

* * *

Inside the Pataki household, Helga yawned as she looked out the window and saw the snow coming down. Helga just snorted.

"Heh... snow coming down..." Helga said as she looked at the calendar. "And it's December... of course, Christmas is coming right around the corner..."

Helga sighed. "What good is Christmas, though..."

Helga snapped her fingers as she smiled. "Hold up a second... got a love poem idea!"

Helga then ran right into her Arnold shrine and started writing up her poem.

 _"Oh my sweetheart, how I look at the snow!_

 _I'm quite reminded on how you always give a warm smile!_

 _Though you may not understand how I yearn for you..._

 _The places I want to walk must be at least a mile!_

 _But Arnold, my love, how sweet are you,_

 _Always the helpful guy, forever more!_

 _I know you, you're an angel beyond order,_

 _But give me your love, and let me soar."_

"Hmmm... this is actually pretty good..." Helga smiled as she looked it over. "Hmmm... I could do a little more... eh, I'll see if I can do to revise it on the bus."

Helga nodded as she put the poem in her coat pocket as she was getting ready to leave.

* * *

Helga shivered a bit as she covered herself even more. "I guess the good thing about Olga coming home next week is giving her a Christmas list... at least she actually goes out and gets something for me... first chance I get, I'm asking for a winter coat..."

Helga noticed the bus coming as she sighed in relief and ran in, sitting next to Phoebe, who saved her a seat on the bus.

"You okay, Helga?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

"A little cold, but okay." Helga nodded as she turned to Phoebe. "For once, I'm actually glad and hoping for Olga to come home next week."

"Yeah, winter seems to be the only time you want Olga to come home..." Phoebe said.

"What can I say? Though she's a little overbearing and she hugs really tightly, her hugs are very warm." Helga sighed as she pulled out her poem to look over.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Is that another poem involving Ice Cream?"

"Oh... well, yeah, pretty much." Helga said as she looked it over. "Look it over and tell me what you think."

Phoebe nodded as Helga handed her the paper and looked over the writing on the paper. Helga was glad that she read silently, so that's another good aspect of how Phoebe is her best friend... she always read silently, and she'd never reveal Helga's secret.

"Helga... as usual, you have a really good knack at poetry!" Phoebe smiled.

"I'm sure you and Mr. Simmons can form a pact on that..." Helga said as she saw Arnold and Gerald coming on the bus. Helga then sneered at the football head passing him by. "You better watch your back, football head!"

Arnold just shook his head as he and Gerald continued walking. Helga smiled a bit as Phoebe shook his head.

"You know, you don't have to keep insulting Ice Cream every time..." Phoebe sighed.

"Why not? It's sort of a rule I follow..." Helga said.

"Didn't Dr. Bliss tell you to ease up on the insults just a bit?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

Helga sighed. "Yes, yes, I know she said that, but I can't help it. I have a rep to keep, after all..."

Phoebe paused... then smiled, getting an idea. "You know, Helga, it is the Christmas season. Why don't you give Ice Cream a confession of your, uh, love..."

"What? Are you insane?" Helga glared at Phoebe.

"Actually, that title goes to Curly, but hear me out." Phoebe whispered. "It doesn't have to be directly from you. You did a good job keeping your poems anonymous, which Mr. Simmons greatly respects..."

"...and I'm grateful for it, because he could have just said my name in any of these situations... even when I'm worried my love for Ice Cream is exposed, but everything's okay, because he doesn't catch on." Helga sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm just saying, you did give Ice Cream a few clues that you liked him... Ice Cream doesn't know it's you, exactly, but doesn't he still have the first pink book of poems you wrote?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I started a new one since. Your point?" Helga asked.

"I'm saying, why don't you give Ice Cream this poem you wrote? You did a really good job keeping everything else anonymous, why not this one?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, Pheebs..." Helga sighed as she looked at her poem. Helga looked up and noticed Phoebe took off her glasses and gave her a really sad, but very cute look. "Oh no, come on, Phoebe, don't make me feel... oh, but you're too adorable to not look at! I... I..."

Helga sighed. "Okay, okay, if you really think this'll work... but I have to keep it anonymous, like you said... I'll write a note alongside my poem saying I'm the same girl that gave him the pink book by accident, but..."

* * *

"...though I can't reveal who I am yet, know that I am sorry I can't reveal myself to you... I want to do it when I'm ready. I hope you understand that, and I hope you like the poem." Arnold said as he read the note he had found alongside another rolled paper that he found when he opened his locker. "Hmmm... it does look like the same handwriting as the one in the pink book..."

Arnold picked up the poem that was rolled and unfurled it as he read it. Nearby, Helga was peeking nervously and crossing her fingers.

By the time Arnold finished reading the poem, he gave a smile. "Wow... that's actually pretty good. Whoever the girl who left the pink book behind is... she really IS a great writer... I really hope I meet her someday..."

Helga gave a sigh of relief and a smile as Arnold pocketed the poem and started to walk off. Helga gave a smile. "He liked it... he really liked it..."

Helga sighed as she held her heart. Phoebe, standing nearby, smiled. "Told you he'd like it. Come on, Helga, let's get to class."

Helga nodded as she followed Phoebe to class. All in all... not a bad start to her day... and a good start to the Christmas season...

* * *

 **...A LETTER DECLARING YOUR LOVE. (Arnold x Helga)**

* * *

And there is the first chapter! How did you like it? Anyway, more days, along with more couples of the Hey Arnold fandom are yet to come so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Second Couple of X-Mas: Curly x Rhonda

Here's the next chapter, and the next couple! enjoy!

* * *

 **ON THE SECOND DAY OF CHRISTMAS, YOUR LOVED ONE GAVE TO YOU...**

* * *

Curly was humming to himself a little bit as he was in the cafeteria, holding a tray as he was waiting in line. Curly tapped his foot as he waited for the line to move along.

On the corner of his eye, he saw Rhonda was sitting alone, sighing a bit. Seeing an opportunity, his eyes shined behind his glasses. He noticed the piles of milk sitting on the trays. Thinking of what to do, he immediately grabbed two chocolate milks, picked out his lunch, and paid for it as he started striding over to Rhonda's table.

"Hey, sweetheart." Curly gave a smirk... then gave a wince, as if expecting the usual.

"Hm? Oh... hi, Curly." Rhonda sighed.

Curly noticed something was wrong as he sat down next to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I guess ever since Nadine found a passion for sports, I guess I just... got a little left out." Rhonda sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Curly said, looking at Rhonda.

"No, no, it's fine. Nadine always said that she wanted to figure out her own path, and I figured I'd let her do her own thing for a while." Rhonda said as she saw Nadine coming in, talking with Tucker Wittenberg as the two of them laughed. "Who knew that Nadine would find herself a good sport partner?"

"But aren't you good at football and baseball and all that?" Curly said. "I mean, I know you're on the teams?"

"Yeah, but I only play around because I like doing things out of my own territory, and I like hanging around all the geeks and populars... well, if you consider someone like Sid or Eugene a geek... and consider someone like Arnold popular..." Rhonda explained.

"So... you LIKE hanging out with the geeks?" Curly gave a big smirk.

Rhonda frowned as she turned to Curly. "Don't get any ideas, crazy. After all, I still have a rep going."

"What type of rep is that? Showing off your new fancy clothes?" Curly asked. "You know, Rhonda, I love a woman that dresses in style."

"You really think so?" Rhonda smiled. "Thanks. I admit, sometimes I wonder if I could fit good in a really nice dress I've been looking at... a nice green dress... with a little necklace that matches my eyes..."

"Something like a sapphire?" Curly smiled, getting a few ideas on what to get Rhonda for Christmas.

"Something along the lines of that, but don't get the wrong idea..." Rhonda sighed. "Anyway, Curly, I don't know why I'm even talking to you about this. In fact, you probably shouldn't even be sitting with me right now, people will think we're going out again..."

"Don't worry, I told everyone I blackmailed you into dating me last time because I heard the stories." Curly sighed.

"Wait... you told them before me?" Rhonda said in shock. "I'm actually amazed... I never would have thought you'd be man enough to own up to your own mistakes."

"I told Arnold about it after everything you told me... and he said that it wasn't a good way to win somebody's heart, and he also told me to tell everyone that thinks you dumped me the first time for no reason to admit the truth, so I did. A really good guy, Arnold." Curly smiled.

"Yeah, Arnold really is a nice guy. I wouldn't mind going out with him, IF a chance was given." Rhonda smiled a bit too.

Curly frowned upon hearing that, but shook his head as he continued, "Anyway, if anything, if people see me with you, they'll just think that-" Curly started before looking up. "Whoop."

Curly sat down patiently before Rhonda looked up to see Nadine running towards her table. "Rhonda, is Curly bugging you again?"

"It's okay, Nadine. I'm going to tell him to leave soon. He just wants to ask me a question about something." Rhonda said. Nadine, sighing in relief, just walked off before Rhonda gave a glare. "Look, Curly, can you please make this quick before I tell you to get lost? Why did you come here, anyway?"

"Well..." Curly paused. "You looked lonely, and I just thought you might want your 'knight in shining armor' to sit with you."

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "I think I can handle myself, thank you. Besides, Nadine'll come sit with me as soon as she gets her food."

"All right, all right..." Curly said as he got up. "At least let me offer you something from my tray..."

Rhonda sighed. "All right, just get it over with..."

Curly smiled as he put down the two chocolate milks he got from the cafeteria tray and gave her two straws. "Milady, allow me to give to you, these two chocolate milks I bought from the cafeteria."

"You're... giving me BOTH of your chocolate milks? Are you sure?" Rhonda asked in surprise. "Won't you be needing one of them?"

"Nah, I got a big drink from the water fountain this morning, I'm good, babycakes." Curly said. "See you around."

"Get lost, weirdo! And don't call me babycakes!" Rhonda threatened as Curly made his departure.

Rhonda shook her head as she waited for Nadine. "Freaky nerd..."

Rhonda then looked at the two chocolate milks that were placed on the table... and smiled. "And yet... he's surprisingly sweet..."

Rhonda then opened one of the chocolate milks and put a straw inside as she started to drink from it. She smiled, clearly enjoying the chocolate milk. "Mmmm... man, I love chocolate milk... how does he always know my favorite type of milk, anyway..."

Curly watched from nearby as he smiled. "Yes! One step closer, and me and Rhonda will be going out once again!"

Curly sighed as he started to look around for a table that wasn't full. Well, maybe someday, Curly will have his chance with Rhonda. For now, he'll have to take it slow... hopefully before Christmas comes around... he'd have to buy her a gift.

* * *

 **...TWO CHOCOLATE MILKS (Curly x Rhonda),**

 **AND A LETTER DECLARING YOUR LOVE. (Arnold x Helga)**

* * *

And there is the second chapter! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Third Couple of X-Mas: Gerald x Phoebe

Here's the next chapter, and the next couple! enjoy!

* * *

 **ON THE THIRD DAY OF CHRISTMAS, YOUR LOVED ONE GAVE TO YOU...**

* * *

Gerald was humming a little bit at home as he was getting his hair combed up. He was personally a little excited, although he didn't know why. It was just Phoebe coming over... then again, the two of them have been hanging around each other a lot alone, so what difference did it make? After all, the two were just friends in his point of view, Phoebe and him would never last... would it?

Well, whatever the case, his parents, along with his siblings, would often tease Gerald about his so-called crush. It annoyed Gerald a bit to no end, but he knew they were just playing around... but lately, Phoebe had been coming over to Gerald's place quite a lot, mostly to do projects and/or homework together, but all the same, she always came right over to the Johanssen residence, if just to get away from the usual life.

As soon as Gerald put his hair up, he heard his mother calling, "Gerald, Phoebe's here!"

"Come on down, Gerald, your girlfriend's waiting!" Timberly called.

"Timberly!" Gerald sighed, knowing that Timberly was joking around, but nevertheless, came down to see Phoebe sitting down at her chair, with her backpack in hand. "Hey, Phoebe."

"Hello, Gerald." Phoebe smiled as she pulled out her homework. "Do you want to get started on our math homework now?"

"Sure." Gerald said as the two of them went into the kitchen table.

As the two proceeded to sit down together, Gerald's family watched them from nearby as Gerald's mother giggled. "Those two are really sweet together..."

"I can easily tell." Gerald's father laughed. "Even if he doesn't want to reveal it, he knows he likes her."

"I think my bro made a pretty good choice in his taste of girls..." Jamie-O smiled as Timberly was giggling. "Who'd have thought he and Phoebe would be a nice match-up?"

"I wouldn't mind Phoebe being together with Gerald." Timberly giggled. "Then I'd have someone to confide with. I think she likes us too..."

Gerald's mother paused as she gathered the family around. "What do you guys say we treat Gerald's little girlfriend to dinner tonight?"

"I'll give her parents a call." Gerald's father smiled as the four nodded.

* * *

"You know, Phoebe, you really are a good helper today. Again, thanks for helping me a bit with my homework." Gerald smiled.

"It's no problem, Gerald." Phoebe smiled. "Anything to get my mind off... other things."

"Helga's not giving you any problems, is she?" Gerald asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Gerald, you know just as well as I do that Helga hasn't been as demanding as she once was." Phoebe said.

"Still, I just don't want you to be hurt." Gerald said. "Listen, if you want someone to talk to, you know I'm here, right?"

"Of course." Phoebe smiled. "How can nobody not notice you?"

Gerald laughed as he and Phoebe went closer together. "That's what I like about you, Phoebe. You may have a shy side to yourself, but crack open that shell, and I see a really beautiful woman not afraid to speak her mind."

Phoebe giggled. "Oh Gerald, you're too much."

"Hey, kids!" Gerald's father came in as Gerald yelped, getting a little away from Phoebe as he smiled nervously. "How's the study date going?"

"Oh, uh, fine." Gerald smiled nervously.

"It's been going exceedingly well, Mr. Johanssen." Phoebe smiled. "Don't worry, I'm making sure Gerald won't fail in his classes."

"Phoebe!" Gerald groaned as Gerald's father laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, Phoebe, if it's all right with you, we called your parents, and they agreed to this, only if you want to, though, and anyway, we were wondering if you'd like to stay for dinner tonight." Gerald's father smiled.

"Sure. I'd love to." Phoebe smiled as Gerald's eyes widened.

"That's great to hear!" Gerald's father laughed. "Hope you don't mind that we're ordering Chinese food tonight."

"Not at all." Phoebe smiled as Gerald's mouth dropped.

"That's great!" Gerald's father smiled as he left the room. "Anyway, I'll just leave you two to your work."

Pretty soon, Gerald could only say to Phoebe, "Did you just say yes to staying for dinner? Are you sure?"

"Gerald, I've seen your family, and I know your family isn't exactly the 'dream' family, well, what family IS perfect, anyway?" Phoebe smiled. "Besides, I think your family likes me."

"I suppose that's true." Gerald smiled a bit, knowing that the family is pretty calm when Phoebe came over... maybe it's because they would occasionally tease him and Phoebe about the two being together, but they took it in stride. "Well, I'm glad you're staying for dinner."

"Wouldn't miss it." Phoebe giggled.

* * *

Pretty soon, every one was sitting down at dinner as some Chinese food was sat down on their plates. After the saying of grace, the Johannssen family were quickly selecting their Chinese food sources as Phoebe started to open up the chopsticks. Timberly noticed as she said, "You use chopsticks to eat?"

"Of course." Phoebe smiled as Timberly was served her portion. "It's not really hard to use them, but I know some people have difficulty. How would you like me to teach you a little secret on how to use them?"

"Yes, please." Timberly smiled.

"Very well." Phoebe said as she was demonstrating her use of chopsticks to the youngest Johannsen family member.

Gerald just rolled his eyes as he thought to himself, if Phoebe can eat with chopsticks, so could he. So, he unwrapped his chopsticks and tried to lift a grain of rice with them, to no avail. He groaned a bit, thinking it was going to be impossibly... until he noticed that Jamie-O was using his silverware to eat... so he sneakily took Jamie-O's chopsticks, since he clearly wasn't going to use them. Gerald unwrapped the chopsticks there as he only took one, getting an idea on how to eat using chopsticks. He took one chopstick, stabbed it in some food to hold it still, then used the other two chopsticks in his hand to lift the broccoli stuck in the third chopstick. Gerald smiled as he popped it in his mouth.

"And of course, Gerald just demonstrated one of the many wrong ways of using chopsticks to eat, thank you for the demonstration, Gerald."

Gerald yelped as he noticed Phoebe and Timberly giggling. Gerald frowned a bit as he said, "Hey, using three chopsticks is easier than two!"

"Oh, I won't deny that." Phoebe giggled as Timberly and the other members of the Johanssen family started to laugh.

Gerald frowned at them... until he gave a smile. "Heh, okay, you try your complicated methods, I think my method is much simpler!"

"Fair enough." Phoebe giggled as the others continued eating. It was, overall, a very good night for Phoebe and the Johanssen family and especially for Gerald. Even after Phoebe left the residence to join her parents to drive off on another cold winter night, they couldn't deny the fact that little Phoebe Heyerdahl brought to them some sunshine in their lives.

* * *

 **...THREE CHOPSTICKS (Gerald x Phoebe),**

 **TWO CHOCOLATE MILKS (Curly x Rhonda),**

 **AND A LETTER DECLARING YOUR LOVE. (Arnold x Helga)**

* * *

And there is the third chapter! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Fourth Couple of X-Mas: Tucker x Nadine

Here's the next chapter, and the next couple! enjoy!

* * *

 **ON THE FOURTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, YOUR LOVED ONE GAVE TO YOU...**

* * *

Inside Nadine's house, Nadine was so excited as she was helping her parents decorate the Christmas tree as she was easily humming a small Christmas tune. " _Oh what a laugh it would have been, if Daddy had only seen..."_

Nadine's parents, Lauren and Jerome Robinson were giving a smile at their young daughter as Jerome said, "Our little girl, always the brightest on Christmas..."

"Indeed..." Lauren giggled as she turned to Nadine. "Okay, Nadine, sweetheart, I think you did enough decorating on our tree for a while. Could you do us a favor?"

"Sure, Mom!" Nadine smiled as she looked up to her mother.

"Me and your father need you to pick up a little homemade mistletoe. Think you can get it?" Lauren smiled.

"Right away, Mom!" Nadine smiled as she started to skip out the door.

Lauren shook her head as she said, "REALLY excited about Christmas..."

* * *

" _'cause it's snowing, I love shopping, and I fr-fr-fr-fr-fr-freaking love Christmas..."_ Nadine happily hummed to herself as she was on her way to the shops. She looked around at the falling snow and sighed. "It's a really great day... shame all the bugs have to sleep for the winter, but oh well. What can you do?"

Nadine sighed a bit as she kept walking. Even though she loved Christmas, and she KNOWS she loves Christmas, she just knew that it wasn't quite the same around without bugs to look at... something that just... didn't feel right to her. Sure, she loved her pet tarantulas, but seeing them multiple times, it just didn't feel the same without being surrounded by a lot of bugs. She just sighed as she looked up at the falling flakes.

Now, around the same time she was looking up at the flakes, the son of Coach Wittenberg was walking along, holding some cards in his hands. Tucker smiled as he examined his collection.

"Sweet... another new card for the collection!" Tucker smiled as he looked at the cards. "It's just so nice..."

It was around then Tucker noticed Nadine sitting on a park bench, just looking at the snow. Tucker gave a warm smile as he ran up to her. "Nadine! Hi!"

"Oh, hey, Tuck." Nadine smiled a bit, then looked back up at the snowflakes.

"Say, you look pretty gloomy there, Butterfly. What's the trouble?" Tucker asked as he sat down next to her. "Christmas blues?"

"You kiddin', Tuck?" Nadine laughed. "I freaking LOVE the holiday of Christmas, I embrace the holiday! I never get depressed over my favorite holiday!"

"Then why so sad?" Tucker asked.

Nadine sighed. "I guess... well..."

Tucker noticed that Nadine was stroking the right side of her hair, more specifically, the longer pig-tails of her 'spider-hair'. Tucker figured it out. "You really wish all the bugs would come out just for Christmastime."

"You guessed it." Nadine sighed. "I don't know, I guess without seeing a bug flying around, it just feels a little depressing. I just wish I could find a sort of bug I can find that enjoys being out in the snow..."

"I see..." Tucker said. "You love Christmas, and you love bugs... but there's no way to enjoy both at the same time in this time of year."

"You can say that again, little Wittenberg." Nadine gave a smile and a laugh, only a little bit of one.

Tucker laughed back. "I won't, but I get what you're saying. It's like me and baseball. Sure, I love to play the sport, and I love to play in the snow, but it's hard to do snow and baseball at the same time."

"I know... how do you get past that sort of depression?" Nadine asked.

"Well... even though I do basketball more than I do baseball, whether I don't do any sport sessions, my mom and dad will either exercise me to the core, which there's nothing wrong with that... OR I always take up a second hobby." Tucker explained as he pulled out the cards.

Nadine noticed the cards in his hands as she asked, "Are those baseball cards?"

"Actually, I'm collecting insect cards." Tucker smiled.

"No way! Insect trading cards are a THING now?" Nadine said in curiosity as she was looking over the deck he had.

"Yeah. Apparently, they've gone big over the boys who are a fan of insects..." Tucker smiled. "You never collected trading cards before?"

"I never found the time." Nadine explained. "But I would love to start a collection..."

"Really?" Tucker smiled. "Well... maybe you can start on it now. Here, I can give you some cards from the deck I have so you can have a start on it."

"Are you sure?" Nadine asked as Tucker was looking through the cards and picked out four out of the ten he was holding.

"I don't mind. Besides, some of these cards I already had in my collection, so I don't mind giving them to you." Tucker smiled as he handed Nadine the four trading cards.

Nadine examined the cards as she smiled. "Scorpion, Tiger Butterfly, Jewel Beetle and Horned Atlas! Wow, cool!"

Nadine pocketed the cards and hugged Tucker. "Thanks Tuck, you're the best friend that I could ask for... but don't tell Rhonda I said that."

Tucker laughed as he said, "Eh, I won't..."

"You know, I feel pretty rejuvenated!" Nadine smiled. "I better get going, I promised Mom and Dad I get some mistletoe for them!"

"Well, what are you waiting for, my little Butterfly? Go out there and spread your joy through the world!" Tucker smiled.

"I will!" Nadine smiled as she hugged Tucker. "Thank you, Tuck! You're the sweetest!"

"See you at basketball practice tomorrow!" Tucker called as Nadine ran off.

Tucker gave a warm smile as he looked up at the snowflakes. "Butterfly sure is cute when she perks up with that Christmas spirit. I love that."

With a smile on his face, Tucker walked off, heading for home as he hummed a little bit of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' to himself, still thinking about Nadine's cheerful face.

* * *

 **...FOUR TRADING CARDS (Tucker x Nadine),**

 **THREE CHOPSTICKS (Gerald x Phoebe),**

 **TWO CHOCOLATE MILKS (Curly x Rhonda),**

 **AND A LETTER DECLARING YOUR LOVE. (Arnold x Helga)**

* * *

And there is the fourth chapter! How did you like it? By the way, in case none of you know who Tucker Wittenberg is, he is a real character in the Hey Arnold series. He appeared in one episode, but I've been using him in other fics since then. All you need to know is that he is Coach Wittenberg's son. Either way, I'm glad to get a Tucker x Nadine out of the way! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Fifth Couple of X-Mas: Monkeyman x Olga

Here's the next chapter, and the next couple! To the guest that requested an Arnold x Phoebe story... I'm going to accept that challenge! But it's going to take a while to think up a plot revolving around it, but I'm definitely going to do it! Anyway, back on topic... this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **ON THE FIFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, YOUR LOVED ONE GAVE TO YOU...**

* * *

Outside the Pataki household, Olga Pataki was ringing the doorbell as she waited. She tapped her foot as she waited a little bit. She blinked in concern as she opened the door. "Hello? Mommy? Daddy? Baby sister?"

Olga looked around the empty house as she walked inside. She then noticed a note, which made her sigh in relief. She picked it up as she read it.

 _"Hi, Olga! Sorry we missed you. Something came up with your father's work and he had to attend it as quickly as he can, and he took me along for... advice. Make yourself at home, Helga's currently at school right now and won't be back until five o'clock, or four forty-five. I hardly know the time. Anyway, see you when we get back. Love, Mommy."_

Olga sighed in relief as she put the note aside. Olga knew that she was going to be by herself for a while, so... she may as well try to set a few things up...

Olga frowned as she looked around the room. May as well, the room was a little messy. Olga looked at the clock as she noticed it read 1:45 PM. Olga smiled. Enough time to clean up around the house.

* * *

Olga sighed in relief as she examined every spec of the house, save for Helga's room and her parents' room. Olga smiled. "Oh, won't my parents and baby sister be surprised when they come home to see this!"

Olga paused as she looked in the fridge and frowned. "Hmmm... looks like Mommy's been into her happy juice again... she keeps mixing up where things that should go to the bathroom are!"

Olga smiled as she pulled out a set of razors and some shaving cream. She sighed. "Oh, Mom, what am I going to do with you or Dad..."

Olga sighed as she collected a few of the things in the fridge and started to move it to the bathroom upstairs. As she did so, she took a peek inside Helga's room and noticed that it was pretty clean.

"Looks like Helga's at least keeping herself clean in there." Olga smiled. She then sighed. "Poor Helga... I wish I could at least get custody on her at least... but every time I approach my parents on the subject, I get a little tongue tied."

Olga sighed. "Oh well, maybe someday, I'll be brave enough."

Olga looked at the clock, which now read 3 PM. Olga gave a smile as she put on her coat. "Maybe I can surprise my parents and sister with a good home cooked meal! I've been practicing a lot, and I know Dad trusts me with the stove! So I'm sure they'll be so happy... and hopefully, I can make Helga happy too..."

Olga sighed as she went out into the snowing streets.

* * *

"MONKEYMAN!" A shout was heard as a burglar yelped, making the guy give the purse back to an old lady he was robbing. The guy then ran off as the old woman watched a man in winter clothes and a cape riding on a banana cart.

"Well, I'll be dog-goned!" The lady muttered as she watched the man in the cart chase after the robber.

The robber turned the corner as Monkeyman was trying to swerve the cart, but it was slipping too fast. "I always hated... monkeyman... ice."

Monkeyman yelped as he slid down the area, straight into a bench.

Now, around that time, Olga was getting off the bus she was riding as she noticed the man rubbing his head. "Oh my gosh!"

Olga ran up to Monkeyman as she offered a hand. "Sir, are you okay?"

"I'm... monkeyman... fine, citiz-" Monkeyman started before looking up, recognizing the eyes. "Wait a minute... Olga Pataki?"

"Kevin Baker?" Olga said in shock... as the two of them laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in years... monkeyman!" Monkeyman smiled.

"Same goes to you!" Olga smiled. "I see you still have that weird tic on you!"

"Yeah, it's been a bit of a pain, monkeyman." Monkeyman sighed. "But enough about me, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Oh, well... you know me. College, graduation, spent about half a year in Alaska... I have to keep up on my form after all." Olga said as the two started walking together. "How about you? Have your dreams been realized?"

"In their own way... yeah." Monkeyman nodded. "I guess you may notice the cape."

"Ah yes, I see you upgraded from a blanket to a towel." Olga giggled.

Monkeyman raised an eyebrow as he said, "May I remind you, Olga, that I stood up for you when somebody was bullying you back in fourth grade?"

"No, no, I remember, I remember." Olga said. "You know, Kevin, I have a great appreciation for you... sometimes, you may still act as a child, but I know you have a good heart."

"Well thanks, Olga, I'm glad at least some things remain the same..." Monkeyman smiled. "How about your parents? They treating you well?"

Olga sighed. "Yeah, like they always do... I just wish they can at least look at my little sister, you know?"

"Ah yes, Helga. How is she doing?" Monkeyman asked.

Olga sighed. "I just don't understand her. I mean, I want to at least be a part of her life, but for some reason, she seems to hate me... I guess I can't blame her, though. I mean, our parents focused so much attention on me... they never turn one head towards Helga. I've read a few of her poems before and she has talent! I just wish my parents saw that, you know?"

"Oh, trust me, you have no idea... I mean, I do get appreciated as a hero... monkeyman... but there are times when I get criticized. It's not easy being a good role model. I mean, I'm not perfect. Nobody is." Monkeyman explained as the two sat next to a grocery store.

Olga nodded. "I guess... but that's the problem with my parents... and I guess a little complexity problem with me. I WANT to be perfect."

"Olga, listen." Monkeyman put his hand on Olga's lap. "I know life is tough right now, but I'm sure things'll get better soon. I mean, you've been away from your parents for so long... maybe it's time you break out of that perfect shell... maybe not be perfect... be a bit of a rebel!"

"You think I can do it?" Olga asked Monkeyman out of curiosity.

Monkeyman paused as he looked at the grocery store. "Sit right here a minute, I'll be right back."

Monkeyman quickly ran inside the grocery store as he put his hood up. Olga waited a couple minutes, then Monkeyman came back with five bananas in a bunch and the receipt. He sat back down as Monkeyman separated one banana from the other four. "Okay, look at these four bananas for a second. They represent you and your family. They seem happy together at first, but one wrong move and they're bound to go ripe. Your little sister, Helga..." Monkeyman separated the second banana from the bunch. "...wants to express feelings, something that wants help, but for some reason, feels attached and afraid. Similar to you..." Monkeyman separated the third banana from the bunch. "...except whereas you want to stick to the bunch, Helga prefers to rebel. Maybe... for one time, you can rebel against your parents, say to yourself... "I don't have to take your controlling needs anymore", and separate. Maybe, just maybe, Helga might be impressed that she may want to join you... or do her own thing. Either way, I know you don't want to admit it, but let's face it... the family's screwed up as it is."

"I know..." Olga sighed as she looked at the two bananas. "But I still want to at least make them happy or..."

"Olga... I know you want to help, but sometimes, there are just... things that can't be helped. I mean, don't get me wrong, helping others is fine if it's right, but the one person that you need to help is yourself." Monkeyman explained.

"I... never thought of it that way..." Olga paused. "So... if I were to make banana bread instead of pumpkin bread, it would be rebelling against the system?"

"Something along the lines of that, yes." Monkeyman shrugged. "Or buying it in a grocery store would work too. Either way, you need to show a sign of independence."

Olga paused as she looked up at Monkeyman. "As silly as you look, Kevin, you're a really sweet guy..."

"Hey, I try to do what I do best, monkeyman." Monkeyman said.

Olga gave a hug to Monkeyman as she said, "I'll think about what you said. Thanks, Kevin."

"Here... if you want to make banana bread tonight... you can take these. They're on me." Monkeyman said as he gave Olga the five bananas.

Olga smiled as she kissed Monkeyman on the cheek. "Thanks, Kevin! You're the best!"

Olga then started to walk right back to the bus stop as Monkeyman gave a smile, satisfied that maybe he just helped an old friend. Maybe he'll meet up with Olga again someday...

Little did Olga or Monkeyman realize that from nearby, Arnold and Helga were walking together as they saw the entire conversation take place.

"Monkeyman..." Arnold said in shock.

"...and my sister?" Helga said in shock.

"No way, I can't believe it!" Arnold and Helga both said in shock as they looked at each other.

* * *

 **...FIVE BANANAS (Monkeyman x Olga),**

 **FOUR TRADING CARDS (Tucker x Nadine),**

 **THREE CHOPSTICKS (Gerald x Phoebe),**

 **TWO CHOCOLATE MILKS (Curly x Rhonda),**

 **AND A LETTER DECLARING YOUR LOVE. (Arnold x Helga)**

* * *

And there is the fifth chapter! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Sixth Couple of X-mas: Lorenzo x Lila

Here's the next chapter, along with the next couple! Now, this couple I have experimented with, and for those of you who have read my past fics can probably take a guess on what this next couple is! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **ON THE SIXTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, YOUR LOVED ONE GAVE TO YOU...**

* * *

Inside the apartment where Lila was residing, Lila was sighing as she was looking at a photograph. She touched the picture as she examined it. On that picture happened to be her family... herself, her father, and...

"...Mom..." Lila looked down in sadness as she examined the picture of a smiling older woman with red hair and a farmer's outfit. She sighed as she kept looking at the picture.

She looked up at the ceiling at she sighed. Yes, she did enjoy her new life in the city, and she always enjoyed making new friends (well, after the girls changed their tones when they saw for themselves how bad Lila's home life was), but if there was one thing she always wished for, it would be that her mother would be there to at least give her some advice, help her be calm.

Lila sighed as she looked at the green dress. In a way, she always liked the green dress she wore, but something about wearing it reminded her of good old times...

Lila laughed a bit as she thought, "At least it's better than my 90s outfit."

Lila sighed as she looked at the picture. She hugged it as a visible tear ran down her eye. "Mom... I just wish you were here... to at least help me in my time of need... to see all the wonderful friends I made... and how I've become accostumed to the city..."

Lila put the picture aside as she looked at the clock. "Well... moping about it won't help..."

Lila started to put on her winter jacket as she was planning to go out, obviously to clear her mind.

* * *

As Lila was walking around outside, she looked at the cloudy sky. She sighed. Back at her farm, it would mean good luck, but she knew that seeing clouds were bad luck... because it reminded her of the weather the day her mother passed on.

She sighed as she sat down on a nearby bench. She looked down in depression as she sighed. "I guess most kids are lucky to even have both parents still alive... and I'm sure somewhere there are kids that have only one parent... I wonder how some people cope, knowing they only have one parent?"

It was then she heard the sound of a bell ringing as Lila looked up. She noticed a kid leaving with flowers in his hand. "Hmmm... I wonder who that..."

The person then turned his face as she recognized it. "Of course... that's the other new kid that got in Mr. Simmons' class! Lorenzo! I wonder what Lorenzo was doing in the flower shop... with flowers, at that?"

It was by that time, Lorenzo had noticed Lila sitting on the bench alone. Out of curiosity, he walked up to her. "Hola. I think I've seen you around the school. Lila, right?"

"That's correct." Lila nodded as Lorenzo sat next to her. "You must be Lorenzo, then. I heard a lot about you."

"Si. From your friends, I take it?" Lorenzo asked.

"Why, yes. I mean, I've seen you around a couple times, but I never took time to actually talk to you." Lila explained.

"Well, we're talking with each other now." Lorenzo said.

"I suppose that's a good point." Lila shrugged as she looked at Lorenzo. "You know, I was previously a new student in PS 118, Mr. Simmons' classroom, before you came around."

"Ah, I see." Lorenzo nodded. "What are you doing sitting in the cold?"

"What were you doing in a flower shop?" Lila asked.

Lorenzo looked down. "It's... it's something pretty personal..."

"Oh... sorry I asked." Lila looked down.

"No, no, it's okay. I guess I can tell you." Lorenzo said as Lila looked up to Lorenzo. "You see, as everybody knows, I'm rich, and I live in a nice mansion."

"Sounds ever so nice." Lila said.

"Oh, it is. But sometimes, the stress of living in the rich lifestyle can get to you. Thanks to people like Arnold and them, though, I learned to cooperate well with the kids that were middle class." Lorenzo said. "Anyway, I usually have my mom do some shopping, but today, I decided to shop..."

"For flowers?" Lila asked.

"Si. I bought these flowers for someone special." Lorenzo said. "Someone who, even six years ago, had taken good care of me, but had been taken away before I was sent to private school."

Lila raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

Lorenzo sighed. "My father. He was a great man, from what my mother told me. The man who loved watching his son grow up. Unfortunately, before my first week entering Peavine Academy, my father had died."

"Oh my gosh..." Lila gasped. "How?"

Lorenzo sighed. "My mother wasn't certain, but all she could tell me was that in the past few months, he was suffering from a disease. Doctors couldn't cure him, and... there was nothing they could do. They said that he would be lucky if he made it one more year."

Lila looked down. "An incurable disease? I'm so sorry, Lorenzo... that's how I lost my mom a couple weeks before I moved to Hillwood with my dad."

Lorenzo looked at Lila in surprise as he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would bring back terrible memories..."

"No, it's all right." Lila sighed. "I guess we both had one parent taking care of us... only difference was that you were rich and had servants who tried to comfort you..."

"...whereas you only had your father." Lorenzo nodded.

"Si." Lila sighed. "I just miss my mom... I wish she would be there, you know? To support me, to see how far I've come."

"I know what you mean, Lila." Lorenzo asked. "I miss my dad... and I wish he was there for me as well, like you do with your mom."

"I guess... so those flowers are for your dad?" Lila asked.

"Si. I'm taking them to the Hillwood graveyard to lay them across." Lorenzo said.

"Hmmm... my mom's grave is all the way back in Pleasantville... I wish I could have that opportunity." Lila sighed.

Lorenzo paused as he got an idea. "Lila, why don't you come with me? Maybe you can help lay these for my dad."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be in your way..." Lila said.

"It's no trouble at all. Laying these flowers is kind of a way of speaking with him... maybe you can talk with him, ask him that if he's seen your mom, to tell her.." Lorenzo started.

Lila got the idea as she got up. "You think it'll work?"

"I don't know... but it doesn't hurt to try." Lorenzo said as the two started to walk together.

* * *

Over at the graveyard, as Lorenzo and Lila arrived at a gravestone, Lorenzo nodded. "This is it. Here, take six of these..."

Lorenzo then gave Lila six of the flowers as she held them. Lorenzo nodded as he went over and gently put down the other six flowers as he said, "Hi, Dad. It's your son, Lorenzo. I've been doing pretty good so far, I've moved into a new school. I think all the kids like me. I wasn't sure how I would fit in, but... after hanging around with the kids, I think I'm doing all right. I wish you were here to see it. I know that had you still been alive, you would have supported my decisions, and would be very proud of me. I hope you're looking down on all my accomplishments. Anyway, before you go, if you can hear me, there's a friend of mine that wishes to speak with you. She's... a recent new friend I made today, and I recently found out about her family. I'll let her speak to you about it."

Lorenzo then turned to Lila as he said, "You may lay the flowers on the grave."

Lila nodded as she walked towards Lorenzo's dad's grave and laid down some flowers. "Um... hello... Mr..." Lila looked up to read the last name on the gravestone. "...Lopez, my name is Lila Sawyer, and your son... well, from what I've seen from talking to him, he really is a good person. He's like, one of the sweetest kids that I've met, and true, he may be a bit nervous, but he certainly overcame it just fine. But anyway, Lorenzo told me about how you died, and I wanted to ask you one thing."

Lila took a deep breath as she continued. "About a year or so ago, my mother had died, probably to the same disease that you had. It was about a couple weeks before I moved to Hillwood City. And I still miss her. Her name is Ashley Sawyer, Sawyer is the married name, and she's always been so gentle and sweet to me, just like how you've always cared for Lorenzo. I don't know whether or not she is in heaven, but if you come across her, could you tell her I said I really miss and love her?"

A slight pause as Lila and Lorenzo looked up to the sky to see the cloud sky was starting to clear up a little bit. Lila looked back at the grave. "If you ever do see her... tell her I said that I'm doing my best to honor her wishes. Thank you."

Lila then put her head down as Lorenzo put a hand on her shoulder. Lila returned it by hugging Lorenzo tightly. Lorenzo was a little surprised at first, but relaxed as he gave her a hug back.

"Come on, Lila. We should really get going." Lorenzo said as he and Lila left the grave stone.

* * *

"Thanks, Lorenzo. I guess I just felt like I had to get this off my chest." Lila sighed.

"It's no trouble, Lila. Thanks for being there for me for putting flowers at my dad's grave." Lorenzo smiled to Lila.

Lila looked up and gave a smile back. "No, I should thank you. I probably should be getting back."

"Say, Lila." Lorenzo stopped Lila for a second. "I know we recently met, but... you really have a strong heart. And well... I was wondering if we can hang out again sometime. As friends?"

Lila looked up in surprise... then smiled. "Si. I would love to hang out with you."

"That's great!" Lorenzo smiled as the two looked up in the skies, noticing the weather. "You know, the weather's getting pretty clear. I think I can make out the sun peeking out in one of the clouds."

"Oh... you're right." Lila smiled as she looked towards the general direction to see the sun's rays beaming out from one of the clouds.

It was then a limo pulled up as Lorenzo looked over. "Oh, that must be my ride. My mother said she'd pick me up after I do my tribute. How far is your apartment, Lila? I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind if we took you home."

"She wouldn't? Well... it's about a couple of miles away..." Lila explained.

"I'll talk with my mom, and I'll see if we can get you home." Lorenzo said as he went up towards the limo as he peeked into the windows to talk. After a couple minutes, one of the valets opened the door to the limo as Lorenzo turned to Lila. "She says it's fine. Come on in, Lila, I'll introduce you to my mother."

"Oh, swell. Thank you, Lorenzo." Lila smiled as she followed Lorenzo into the limo as it started to drive over to the apartment where Lila and her father were at.

Little did either of the two realize that this would just be the beginning of something new between them.

* * *

 **...SIX FLOWER TRIBUTES (Lorenzo x Lila),**

 **FIVE BANANAS (Monkeyman x Olga),**

 **FOUR TRADING CARDS (Tucker x Nadine),**

 **THREE CHOPSTICKS (Gerald x Phoebe),**

 **TWO CHOCOLATE MILKS (Curly x Rhonda),**

 **AND A LETTER DECLARING YOUR LOVE. (Arnold x Helga)**

* * *

And there is the sixth chapter! How did you like it? Okay, before you put it in the reviews, I get it, there are fans that don't like Lila, but people seem to forget her debut episode. Either way, I hope this brought back the Lila that was debuted in her original episode to boot. As for Lorenzo, he did appear in a couple of episodes in Season 3, but got in the background in other episodes. I always love experimenting with new couples, and I think Lorenzo x Lila is one of my more successful fanon pairings, so I hope you liked this idea! Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Seventh Couple of X-Mas: Eugene x Sheena

Here's the next chapter, along with the next couple! Now, even though this is past Christmas already, there's no accounting for the '12 Days', so yeah, Christmas still goes on! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **ON THE SEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, YOUR LOVED ONE GAVE TO YOU...**

* * *

"Oh geez, oh geez!" Eugene yelped as Sheena was putting the second bandage on.

"You know, Eugene, you should have known that skating with roller skates on the ice was not a good idea." Sheena sighed as she covered up the bruise.

"It was an honest mistake." Eugene said, looking down.

"You were just lucky I was in the neighborhood, or your cuts would have been infected." Sheena said as she applied the third bandage on his leg.

"Thanks, Sheena. I'm happy you helped." Eugene sighed in relief.

"Hey... it's no problem." Sheena smiled as she put a hand on his head. "I'm just happy you're all right."

Eugene sighed as Sheena continued to apply another bandage. "You know, Sheena, you really are good at nursing people back to health."

"Am I?" Sheena smiled. "I guess I take after my Aunt Shelley. Hate violence, always a pacifist."

"Hey, come on, Sheena, you're no pacifist." Eugene said as Sheena looked up. "You're just a very concerned friend that wants to help people... kind of like Arnold."

"Yeah, Arnold." Sheena said as she applied the fifth bandage on his leg. "You know, Eugene, I've heard you sing quite a bit. Have you ever considered a career in Broadway?"

"Oh gosh, yes!" Eugene smiled. "Granted, I don't know if I'll ever get it, but I do feel myself to be a good singer..."

"At least it's more safe than all those stunts you keep pulling..." Sheena laughed.

"Oh come on, I don't know how or why this keeps happening to me!" Eugene smiled. "But nevertheless, I feel good about it."

Sheena nodded as she started applying the sixth bandage to Eugene as Eugene asked, "Say, Sheena, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"I always wondered... your Aunt Shelley and your Uncle Earl. Arnold and I were talking about this the other day, and we were wondering... what side of your family did they come from?" Eugene asked.

Sheena looked up in surprise as she finished applying the sixth bandage. "What brought that up?"

"Like I said, Arnold and I were talking the other day, and we were curious." Eugene said.

Sheena giggled. "I see. Well, they're not married to each other, if that's what you're thinking." Sheena smiled. "No, no, you see, my aunt comes from my mother's side of the family... and my uncle came from my father's side of the family. Does that make sense?"

Eugene paused as he said, "I... guess it does. Thanks."

"It'll be something to tell Arnold next time you see him." Sheena smiled. "Well, I think I'm about... no, one more place to cover up. Hang on."

Eugene nodded as he took a deep breath as Sheena was applying the final bandage. "Say, Eugene... I always wondered... have you always liked me?"

"Of course, we're friends, aren't we?" Eugene smiled.

"No, no, I guess what I'm asking is... do you like me... like me?" Sheena asked, looking up.

"Oh? Oh." Eugene said in confusion, then realization as he looked down. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess most of the time, you hang out with me when I'm not hanging with the other girls, and I've noticed you've been getting along more with the boys than any of the other girls... in fact, I think the only girl you seem comfortable with is me. So, I just wanted to ask." Sheena looked down. "Sorry... I don't mean to put you in the spotlight like..."

Eugene put a hand on Sheena's shoulder as she looked up. Eugene sighed. "To be honest... I'm not entirely sure myself. Don't get me wrong, Sheena, I like your company, and you're a great girl to talk to... but I just don't know about my feelings for girls... it's a bit of a subject I'm not comfortable with... as for me hanging out with the guys... I'm not entirely sure why I hang out with them more than the girls, but all I know is that I feel a little better being around them, even if I do like singing. I guess I'm still trying to figure it out, you know?"

Sheena looked over to Eugene and sighed. "Thanks for your honest answer, Eugene."

"It's no problem." Eugene said as he started to walk around. "I feel like a new person now!"

"That's great to hear!" Sheena smiled as Eugene grabbed his coat to head out the door.

"I better get home now, but before I do..." Eugene said as he pulled Sheena into a surprise hug. Sheena stood stunned in surprise, then relaxed as she then hugged him back. As soon as the two let go, Eugene smiled, "Thanks for tending to my wounds."

"Anytime. See you at school tomorrow!" Sheena smiled as Eugene started to walk downstairs, all confident and ready.

Sheena gave a sigh of content, knowing that she and Eugene have at least made some progress in their friendship. Sure, she tend to worry about Eugene's safety, especially with his accidents, but overall, she thought to herself, Eugene's a really sweet kid.

And who knows? Hopefully, Sheena thought to herself, maybe she and Eugene will be more than that... and if Eugene does figure out his own identity, at least she can still accept him as a good friend.

"And here's to hoping..." Sheena smiled as she closed the door, knowing that another day was about to come.

* * *

 **...SEVEN BANDAGE APPLYINGS (Eugene x Sheena),**

 **SIX FLOWER TRIBUTES** **(Lorenzo x Lila),**

 **FIVE BANANAS (Monkeyman x Olga),**

 **FOUR TRADING CARDS (Tucker x Nadine),**

 **THREE CHOPSTICKS (Gerald x Phoebe),**

 **TWO CHOCOLATE MILKS (Curly x Rhonda),**

 **AND A LETTER DECLARING YOUR LOVE. (Arnold x Helga)**

* * *

And there is the seventh chapter! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. Eighth Couple of X-Mas: Harold x Patty

Here's the next chapter AND next couple! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **ON THE EIGHTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, YOUR LOVED ONE GAVE TO YOU...**

* * *

On a particular day after school, Harold was walking out of school, carrying a gym bag as he looked both ways. He was about to start heading off when he saw Stinky and Sid coming his way.

"Hey, Harold! Me and Sid are planning to go sleddin' down the hill with Arnold and Gerald." Stinky called as he and Sid came up. "You want to come along?"

"Sorry, another time. I have something else going on today." Harold said as he was walking off with the gym bag.

Sid raised an eyebrow as he noted, "What's with the gym bag? You never take one to school, usually, it's a backpack. What's even in there, anyway!"

"Stuff!" Harold frowned as he walked off. "I gotta go, I can't be late!"

Stinky and Sid raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Sid asked, "I wonder where Harold's going that he needs a gym bag for it."

Stinky just shrugged. "I reckon I have no idea."

* * *

Outside a gym facility, a sixth grade girl in a blue winter jacket was looking from out the door as she smiled. Harold was coming by the gym facility as he looked up and smiled as he waved to the girl. The girl waved back as he walked inside.

"Thanks for coming over to help out in the training program, Harold. I know it's not usually in your territory..." Big Patty said.

"Are you kidding, Patty?" Harold smiled. "I'm happy to help out! Besides, my parents keep telling me that although I'm fine the way I am, I do need to get a little muscle in me!"

"Really?" Patty smirked. "Well, think you can handle the machines?"

"Bring it!" Harold smiled as Big Patty lead Harold to the changing rooms.

"Very good. Now you better change in the dressing rooms." Patty said as she pointed to the changing rooms. "My parents are already setting up, so I'll meet you in the front."

Harold nodded as he walked in the changing rooms.

* * *

Pretty soon, a few more kids showed up as they were gathering around Patty's parents, Harold and Patty, now dressed in exercising clothes, were standing nearby.

"First of all, we'd like to thank you all for coming to our exercise facilities." Patty's father smiled. "I know you all have a lot to do, but just be patient... thanks to our trained volunteers, our daughter Patricia and her best friend, Harold. They will show you around the facilities, and try out equipment for those who are new to the exercise program!"

"Ready for this?" Patty whispered.

"I was born ready!" Harold said in determination.

"I will now leave it up to our volunteers to show you around!" Patty's father smiled as the two kids walked up.

"Okay, follow us and we'll show you around..." Patty said as she and Harold lead around the curious kids.

* * *

"First off, we have our treadmill." Patty said as Harold was getting on the treadmill. "Now, this is basically simple. Just turn it on, and move your feet."

Harold followed Patty's instructions as he started walking on the treadmill. Patty smiled. "Not so hard, is it? Well, you can change the speed of the treadmill, causing you to get you to walk harder, like so."

Patty turned the speed of the treadmill up, causing Harold to walk faster. Patty nodded. "For those who want to go really fast, you can do so, but be sure to do it at a speed you're comfortable with. Any speed faster than that, and..."

Patty cranked it up to really fast as Harold panicked, walking fast. "Whoa, whoa, too fast, too fast!"

Harold then yelped as he slipped and fell off, causing him to fall and groan as some kids started to laugh.

"...THAT will happen to you." Patty said as she pulled Harold up. "Sorry about that, Harold. You okay?"

"You kiddin'? I barely felt that!" Harold groaned, rubbing his head.

* * *

"Next up, we have the classic exercise bikes." Patty explained as she and Harold were now on exercise bikes as they were going slow on it. "Now, they seem like riding an ordinary bike... but unlike riding outside, you ride it mainly for the exercise. Now, don't try to pedal too fast..."

As Patty said that, Harold was trying to pedal as fast as he could, but his pedals then got stuck as Harold frowned. "Hey, why won't they go!"

"Or your pedals will lock up until it slows down to move, so try taking it a normal speed, the speed you're comfortable with." Patty explained as Harold nodded, waiting.

* * *

"Now, these exercise balls are good for your back and your stomach!" Patty said to the class she and Harold were leading as both of them were on exercise balls, Patty knowing how to use one just fine, while Harold was still trying to figure it out. "They're also a way to relieve stress. Just remember..."

"Hey, look at me, I can bounce the ball up and down!" Harold laughed as he was bouncing the ball up and down with his hand.

"...those balls aren't toys to play with." Patty frowned as Harold stopped, knowing that everybody was laughing at him.

"Uh... right, of course!" Harold said as he started to lay down on the ball with his back.

* * *

"Of course, you can do a simple pull-up, chin up, or push-up as well... but do enough, and it might help you build your muscle tone." Big Patty said as she and the class watched Harold trying to lift his chin up to the bar. "Come on, Harold, lift that chin up! Get it up, get it up!"

The class started chanting for Harold to get the chin up as Harold sighed, giving up. "I got no ups."

"That's all right, Harold. You got no chin, either." Patty smirked.

Harold just glared at Big Patty, before giving a slight smile.

* * *

"And now, the main attraction of our tour of the facilities... the weights!" Big Patty said as she pointed to a few dumbbells around the corner. "Now, Harold and I will each demonstrate a few weight lifting techniques. First, the dumbbells."

Big Patty and Harold sat down as they started to lift up some dumbbells as Harold smiled. "Hey, that's not bad. Lighter than I thought."

"These small dumbbells are just the lightweights. Those big ones you see over there are five hundred pounds, so unless you were really strong, it would be impossible to lift." Big Patty said.

"Nonsense, I think I can do it!" Harold rolled his eyes as he tried to lift the five hundred pound dumbbell... but surprisingly couldn't lift it as he was trying to strain himself. Harold gave up as he groaned. "This is tougher than I thought..."

Patty just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Now, these... are how you do jumping jacks!" Patty said as Harold was doing a lot of jumping jacks. "Easy as it seems, but it can tire somebody out after who knows how long?"

"Ten... eleven... twelve..." Harold panted a bit.

"Take it easy on those, Harold, you'll wake up half the city of China!" Patty smirked.

Harold just glared as he continued doing the jumping jacks.

* * *

"Next up, the hurdles!" Patty smirked as she put some hurdles on a track. "All you have to do is run and jump over the hurdles!"

Harold nodded as he started running towards the hurdles as Patty turned towards the class. "By the way, you need to have a good jump, or..."

CRASH! BANG! SPLAT!

"...that'll happen." Patty said, pointing towards Harold who was groaning as he tripped on a hurdle and was now on the ground, groaning. "How you holding up, Harold?"

Harold put his thumb up.

* * *

"No! I'm not doing any more crazy things that either get me humiliated or me being made fun at!" Harold frowned as he crossed his arms and shook his head. He and Patty were standing to the side as the tour was waiting from nearby.

"Harold, come on!" Patty looked down. "It's just one more weight thing, then that's it. Look, do this for me, and we can stop by my place for hot chocolate."

"With the sprinkles on top?" Harold looked in interest.

Patty smiled and nodded.

"All right..." Harold said. "I may have my dignity, but for you and hot chocolate, I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

* * *

"Last but not least, we have the arm lifting machines." Patty said as Harold was sitting down and pulling the levers towards him to lift the weights inside, then put them down again. He kept doing this as Patty said, "They can easily help build up your arm muscles, and it's good exercise for them as well. Exercise is always good for the body, so don't forget it?"

Everyone applauded as Harold smiled. He was finally doing something right for once!

* * *

"Thanks again, Harold!" Patty smiled. "Lord knows I needed an assistant for my parents' training programs."

"Hey, it's no problem! It was really fun!" Harold said. "Think I can come back again next week to help out?"

"If you're up for it!" Patty smiled. "Now go shower in the changing room, and meet my parents and I outside! We'll be going out for hot chocolate!"

Harold nodded as he went into the changing room.

Big Patty gave a warm smile as she went towards the women's changing room to get out and shower. "Harold is such a great guy... how can anyone hate that big lug?"

* * *

 **...EIGHT EXERCISES (Harold x Patty),**

 **SEVEN BANDAGE APPLYINGS (Eugene x Sheena),**

 **SIX FLOWER TRIBUTES** **(Lorenzo x Lila),**

 **FIVE BANANAS (Monkeyman x Olga),**

 **FOUR TRADING CARDS (Tucker x Nadine),**

 **THREE CHOPSTICKS (Gerald x Phoebe),**

 **TWO CHOCOLATE MILKS (Curly x Rhonda),**

 **AND A LETTER DECLARING YOUR LOVE. (Arnold x Helga)**

* * *

And there is the eighth chapter! How did you like it?

The chin up gag bit was a reference from a 'Get Fuzzy' comic strip. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Ninth Couple of X-Mas: Mr Potts x Lola

All right, after a delay on this story by a year... we're getting right back to this story! Anyway, here's the next chapter AND next couple! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **ON THE NINTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, YOUR LOVED ONE GAVE TO YOU...**

* * *

On one particular afternoon, Arnold was heading up to his room when he heard someone say, "PST!"

Arnold turned in curiosity to see Ernie Potts motioning him over. "Mr. Potts?"

"Hey, Arnold! I need some help!" Ernie whispered as Arnold came over.

"Sure, Mr. Potts. What's going on?" Arnold asked as he came in Ernie's room to see that it was a little cleaned up from last time he entered inside.

"Well, you remember the girl I've been dating, Lola?" Ernie asked.

"Miss Tilly? Yeah, I remember her." Arnold nodded.

"Well, we've been dating for a few months now, and I think we're really hitting it off." Ernie smiled as he pulled out some jewelry. "See, I want to give her something that could easily suit her eyes... but the problem is, I don't know what type of jewel she'd like. That's why I asked you to come in... I want you to take a look at each jewel and see which one I could use to set up for a necklace..."

"A necklace?" Arnold asked in curiosity.

"Yeah! See, I want to give her an early Christmas gift before Lola leaves for a couple months to shoot a movie, and I need to make this special!" Ernie explained. "I really need your help with this, and I thought you'd be a good person that can help me with my necklace situation!"

Arnold paused... and smiled. "I don't know much about jewels, but I do know of someone who might help you in that situation!"

* * *

"You came to the right girl!" Rhonda smiled as she sat down between Mr. Potts and Arnold. "I may be a fashionista by trade, but I'm also a jewel expert!"

"You know about jewels, huh?" Mr. Potts smiled as he pulled out an assortment of jewels. "Well, I want to know the perfect jewel to give to my model girlfriend, Lola Tilly!"

"Lola Tilly, the model?" Rhonda gasped in surprise. "Surely, you jest."

"It's true, Rhonda. Mr. Potts is dating Miss Tilly herself." Arnold explained.

"Well, in that case, she needs to have the best necklace in the entire world!" Rhonda gasped as she turned to Arnold. "Arnold, I need you to go out and get some glue! The best glue money can buy! Not that cheap Elmer's stuff, actual glue!"

"Right away!" Arnold said as he started to get going.

Rhonda nodded as she turned to Mr. Potts. "As for you... let's see the type of jewels you'll need for your girl!"

Ernie just gave a nod as he stared nervously.

* * *

A little later that night, Ernie was sitting down with said girlfriend, Lola Tilly herself as Lola gave a smile. "Thank you for inviting me over before my departure for my movie shoot tomorrow, Ernie. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you in any way."

"It's no trouble at all, doll! In fact, I'm glad you can come over and take the time to go out and visit little ol' me!" Ernie gave a smirk as both of them were enjoying dinner together. Arnold and Rhonda were watching with eager faces, wondering if the gift would work. "Oh! Hey, that reminds me, I know it probably won't be up to... standards, but I made a little gift for you."

"For me?" Lola asked as Ernie pulled out a black jewelry case, making Lola wide-eyed in curiosity.

"Of course, I had a little help from a couple friends I know, and I didn't know exactly what jewels you would like... so I got some of the best jewels I could find and made them into a necklace. It's still drying a little bit and I tried to get a good crochet lace as best as I could, but..." Ernie looked down shyly as Lola took the case and opened it up. Lola gasped as she carefully pulled out the necklace, made out of an assorted number of jewels, most of which were nine different types of crystals.

"...This is sweet." Lola smiled as she carefully put it on. She pulled out a hand mirror as she examined the new necklace around her neck. "In fact, it fits me pretty well."

"Do you really like it?" Ernie asked, out of mere curiosity.

Lola gave a smile. "Ernie, I love it..."

She leaned over and kissed Ernie on the lips, causing Ernie to smile in the kiss.

From nearby, Arnold and Rhonda gave satisfied nods. Rhonda turned to Arnold as she said, "You, my friend, are a natural when it comes to pairings."

"And you're a good girl when it comes to jewelry. Thanks for the help, Rhonda." Arnold smiled.

"Oh, anytime, Arnold!" Rhonda gave a smile as she started to depart. "Anytime."

Arnold gave a small smile as he looked up at the ceiling. Indeed, it looked like it would be a pretty good night tonight...

* * *

 **...NINE SHINY CRYSTALS (Ernie Potts x Lola)**

 **EIGHT EXERCISES (Harold x Patty),**

 **SEVEN BANDAGE APPLYINGS (Eugene x Sheena),**

 **SIX FLOWER TRIBUTES** **(Lorenzo x Lila),**

 **FIVE BANANAS (Monkeyman x Olga),**

 **FOUR TRADING CARDS (Tucker x Nadine),**

 **THREE CHOPSTICKS (Gerald x Phoebe),**

 **TWO CHOCOLATE MILKS (Curly x Rhonda),**

 **AND A LETTER DECLARING YOUR LOVE. (Arnold x Helga)**

* * *

And there is the ninth chapter! How did you like it? Again, sorry I took so long in making it... I started this project since last Christmas, but Christmas was already over... and I had to wait at least another year for this to get back... and overall? I'm glad I'm back to doing this, and I think it's time we finish this baby up! Let's get this rolling! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. Tenth Couple of X-Mas: Phil x Gertie

Okay, now it is time for the next chapter AND next couple! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **ON THE TENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, YOUR LOVED ONE GAVE TO YOU...**

* * *

The two of them may be old, they may occasionally bicker, one derailing it to different subjects, but even then, these two still loved each other, no matter what.

That was what Arnold had learned when he was looking through a lot of old photographic books in the cellar. He smiled as he looked to see a young man and woman clearly in love with each other, having fun on a lot of dates. So, when he heard the door, he jolted up.

"Knock knock, Shortman!" Arnold's grandfather, known as Phil, gave a small laugh as he came up, carrying some orange juice and cookies. "Figured you needed a break from cleaning the cellar out..."

Arnold's grandfather then noticed the book in Arnold's hands. "Hey, what are you looking at here, Shortman?"

Phil joined Arnold as he looked over Arnold's shoulders... then laughed. "Oh, those old photographs, back when me and Pookie were still young and fresh!"

Arnold smiled. "I kinda got distracted and started looking through this book."

"And I can't say I blame you, Shortman. Looking at these old photographs brings me back to the past." Phil laughed. "Why, I can remember the old times by just looking at these photographs..."

Phil smiled as he took the photo book and flipped a few pages. Phil looked closer and laughed. "Oh, there's our first Christmas together as a couple."

Arnold looked closer to see that indeed, younger versions of his grandparents were spending Christmas together at what seemed to be the boarding house. About nine photos of that seemed to be taken with his two grandparents as a young couple. Phil explained, "Back then, me and Pookie weren't quite married yet, BUT I still remember what she gave me. Hang on, let me..."

Phil started to flip the pages over as he started to mutter. Unknown to either Arnold or Phil, Gertie, Arnold's grandmother, was upstairs and putting her ear near the door. Sure, some say it was part of the crazy routine she does, but she did have some form of sanity within her. Phil smiled as he got to the page. "Ah, there it is! The model plane I originally built, but broke apart, and then probably had it rebuilt a bit again."

Arnold squinted at the picture as he saw the young Phil holding what seemed to be half of a model plane. "Where's the other half of the plane?"

"You know, it's a funny story behind that. Similar to your fifth graders, my school had my own version of older bullies to worry about, though they didn't stuff us in trash cans on one Monday of the year or challenge us to games. It was mostly just lunch money or whatever, but anyway, one of them was interrupting me as I was making my model plane in front of the boarding house, back when my father used to own it. He took that model plane and broke it into a million pieces, and then sent it down a sewer grate, just for the humiliation." Phil explained as he laughed a bit, looking up.

"Grandpa, that's terrible!" Arnold said in shock.

"Maybe so, but they were all kids going through either awkward states or just haven't had a good home life, they just try making themselves feel better. I was clearly upset, but I didn't know at the time Pookie overlooked what happened. Now, you remember back then, I didn't really care for her bullying antics..."

"But that's only because she liked you... liked you, right?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah. You know what she did?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kick the person who tormented you down when you didn't know about it?" Arnold guessed.

"Knowing her back then, I wouldn't be surprised if she did... but actually, she decided to go down to the sewers herself and try to salvage the pieces of the model plane that had broken apart. By the end of the week, she managed to get at least half of the plane and the propeller, and so spent her time trying to clean up the pieces and glue them back together as best as she could." Phil smiled as he pointed towards the picture. "And since she couldn't find the half that contained the propeller... she just stuck it on the wing and glued it up."

"Wow, so even in her young age, my grandma can be pretty crazy... and I mean that in a good way. She actually went through all that trouble, just for you." Arnold said.

"Indeed, she did. When we became a... thing, she gave the broken half of the plane as a present and told me everything. She told me about the hours she spent, just trying to collect the pieces. When I told her she was crazy, I said..."

"Yeah, but I love you anyway."

Arnold and Phil jumped as they turned to see Gertie walking up. "Pookie! Have you been listening to the whole thing?"

"Maybe." Gertie gave a smirk. "But then again, maybe not. Memories can be good, but the best memories are the ones that last forever."

Arnold and Phil looked at Gertie in surprise as Arnold whispered to Phil, "That sounds normal, coming from Grandma..."

"Well, come on, enough reminiscing! We've got to prepare ourselves and get to the Florida Everglades before the sun goes down!" Gertie smiled as she motioned over and started going down.

"There she is." Arnold sighed in relief.

Phil gave a smile as he said, "Yeah, your grandmother may be a bit looney, but I don't regret being with her, not one bit."

Arnold gave a small smile as Phil started to get up to go downstairs. Arnold paused, then called, "Hey Grandpa!"

"Yes, Shortman?" Phil asked.

"...do you still have that half of the model plane, or is that long gone?" Arnold asked.

Phil paused... then smiled. "I still keep it in our bedroom... though half of me thinks Pookie may be crazy enough to actually go down to the sewers again to get the other half."

"Knowing Grandma... she probably would." Arnold said as he put the book away.

"...maybe so, Shortman... maybe so." Phil said as Arnold got up and started following his grandfather down the stairs.

* * *

 **...TEN PHOTO MEMORIES (Phil x Gertie),**

 **NINE SHINY CRYSTALS (Ernie Potts x Lola),**

 **EIGHT EXERCISES (Harold x Patty),**

 **SEVEN BANDAGE APPLYINGS (Eugene x Sheena),**

 **SIX FLOWER TRIBUTES** **(Lorenzo x Lila),**

 **FIVE BANANAS (Monkeyman x Olga),**

 **FOUR TRADING CARDS (Tucker x Nadine),**

 **THREE CHOPSTICKS (Gerald x Phoebe),**

 **TWO CHOCOLATE MILKS (Curly x Rhonda),**

 **AND A LETTER DECLARING YOUR LOVE. (Arnold x Helga)**

* * *

And with that, the tenth chapter is finally done! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	11. Eleventh Couple of X-Mas: Bob x Miriam?

Okay, now it is time for the next chapter AND next couple! Okay, well, I guess this technically doesn't count as a couple, since the two are in a bit of a strain, and it's not really about this couple, more about... well, you'll see as you read on. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **ON THE ELEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, YOUR LOVED ONE GAVE TO YOU...**

* * *

It was yet another night as the Pataki home was... well, mostly empty. Olga Pataki was busy cleaning up the entire kitchen as she was giving a warm smile. It was then she heard the door opening up and hearing the slight grunt of a certain little girl that made Olga look up in excitement as she ran out and had to give whoever came in a big hug. "Baby sister!"

Helga just glared straight at Olga as her hand started to turn into a fist, about ready to punch her in the stomach... but she thought better as she put it down. As soon as Olga let go of Helga, she groaned, "Thanks for the broken bones. I'm sure they'll be healing in no time."

"Oh, you're so funny, Helga!" Olga gave a slight giggle as she went back to the kitchen.

"Oh, whatever. Where's Mom and Dad? I mean, usually they're both here to sing your praises." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Oh, they went out for a little date night. We're both alone in the house for the night." Olga smiled.

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Big Bob? And Miriam? On a date night? Oh please."

"What's wrong?" Olga raised an eyebrow as she turned to Helga.

"Olga, I don't know if your small mind can interpret our parents' relationship, but... they're not the "nice" people you see them as." Helga frowned. "I can imagine them exploding on an unsuccessful date."

Olga winced a bit as she rolled her eyes. "Helga, I will admit that our parents may have a few... issues. But we're still family. It always works out in the end."

"Right. Just keep that positive attitude going when Miriam decides to grow a backbone and hands Bob a few divorce papers." Helga rolled her eyes.

Olga groaned as she put a hand on her head. "Helga, I thought we talked about you calling our parents by their real names. You know they love you."

"Really? They don't seem to show it most of the time." Helga rolled her eyes. "Come to think of it, what did those two even SEE in each other anyway?"

"Interestingly... a lot." Olga said as she got up. "Helga, come with me. I want to show you something."

"Oh gee, Olga. You're gonna show off another trophy for inspiration?" Helga said dryly.

"Just come on." Olga frowned as she started to go out to the living room, with Helga following. As Helga sat down on the couch, she noticed Olga was digging through some old books. Olga smiled as she pulled out an old photographic book. "Ah, here we go..."

Olga then came over and sat down with Helga as Olga flipped over a few pages and pointed to a picture of a smiling young girl. Helga looked at the picture... then rolled her eyes... before looking again and squinting. "Wait... who is this? That's not you."

"Of course it's not me. That's Mommy when she was just a little girl." Olga smiled as Helga looked over the pictures in surprise.

"Wow..." Helga said in amazement as she looked over the smiling girl that was her mother as she seemed to be having fun and giggling. "She used to be so... so young. I mean, this isn't the Miriam I've seen... I mean, I've seen her having fun a few times, and she did tell me she used to be good at a few things, but... I've never seen her so..."

Helga paused as Olga looked over. "Happy?"

Helga gave a slight nod as she looked at some more pictures of the young Miriam. Even the young Miriam was hugging her parents... Helga and Olga's maternal grandparents, Helga guessed... as she laughed in the photo. Helga examined them closely as she saw Miriam growing up... then she stopped as she noticed a young Bob standing with Miriam. "Hey... that big burly kid looks like..."

"Daddy? Well... it is." Olga smiled. "I mean, he was so young and strong... you can see why Mommy fell for him."

Helga paused as she noticed a picture of a young Bob threatening a man as Miriam looked pretty happy. "Wow... they seemed like such a great couple when they were young... what the heck happened in between?"

Olga paused as she looked down. "Something about after the wedding, eleven drinks were had, I'm not entirely sure. Mommy and Daddy never really wanted to divulge deep into it. All I know was that both of them kept eleven wine glasses from that night, just to preserve the memory."

Olga pointed over to the wall as Helga looked up to see eleven wine glasses hanging upside down. Helga paused. "How have I not noticed that up there?"

"Anyway, Helga, you can see just how happy they were when they were kids." Olga smiled. "Mommy always told me they went out and became such the cutest couple when they were kids..."

"That's just it, Olga. "WHEN" they were kids, they used to be a couple. "WHEN" they were kids, they used to have a thing for each other. Maybe Miriam and Bob loved each other back then... but now, I'm not sure if they even do." Helga sighed as she turned to Olga. "I hate to burst your little bubble of happiness, but even Mom and Dad have issues. You may not notice the subtle hints, but I do. Believe me, I know a lot about love. I mean, are there any other photos with Bob that didn't have Miriam in them?"

Olga paused as she looked over at Helga... and sighed. "Come to think of it, the only photos of Daddy I have were the ones Mommy had saved... whenever I ask about Daddy's old home, he prefers never to speak about it..."

"So, you don't know for sure if Miriam or Big Bob can still be... stable." Helga sighed. "Listen Olga... I know it's tough, but Mom and Dad... they may show it when you're around... but they can't love each other... even if they did feel something from years ago... they don't feel it now."

"But they do it anyway to keep me happy... I understand what you're saying, Helga." Olga sighed.

Helga looked up at Olga in shock. "Really?"

Olga nodded. "Maybe they don't love each other. We may have been born from them, but... whatever love they have is very little little or... nonexistent." Olga took a deep breath.

Helga groaned. "You're not going to wail out and cry, are you?"

Olga looked over at Helga and shook her head. "No, no. None of that. I know they're not the best, but they're still our parents, and I love them regardless. And I'm sure you would love them too, Helga... even if they don't treat you right..."

"I already went through the five stages of grief when I've been living with these two..." Helga said. "I'm sure you'll be going through them as well..."

"Why's that?" Olga said.

"Well, naturally, you rarely get angry, and bargaining isn't your thing. So, it's more like the three stages of grief for you." Helga said. "You moved on to stage four, sadness, and teetering to stage five, acceptance."

Olga paused as she looked up. "Never thought about it that way... but Helga... do you think that maybe our parents could find love again? Not in themselves, but..."

Helga sighed as she noticed Olga looking down. Helga sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for bringing you down. It's just, after hanging out with a mother who's always so tired and a father who mistakes the younger sister for the older sister and just downright forget the younger sister exists, it's been a natural thing."

Olga looked over at Helga sadly... then nodded. "Hey Helga... have you ever considered... well... moving with me? I mean, it's clear you're not happy here..."

"What? Olga, I am happy here!" Helga smiled. "Sure, my family life may be down the tubes, but... I still have some friends who... like me for who I am... and... I don't want to leave someone I... well..."

Helga yelped as she blushed furiously as Olga raised an eyebrow and giggled. "Oh, so you're seeing someone, hm?"

"Not exactly, but..." Helga started.

"Oh, just like Mom when she found Dad! Oh, that is so cute! Like mother, like daughter! See, Helga, you did resemble after someone in a way... you may have Daddy's unibrow and burly attitude, but you have Mommy's hidden passions and desires..." Olga gave a giggle.

Helga's eyes widened in shock. "Er... oh God, are you telling me that I could end up like one of them?"

Helga groaned as she held her head. Olga frowned as she leaned over and whispered to Helga. "Hey."

Helga looked over at Olga as she smiled. "Look, I may call you baby sister out of habit, and you may have the looks of Daddy and hidden passions and personality of Mommy... but you're in control of your own life. Even if some things don't go your way... pick up the pieces and try again... it'll all be good in the end."

Helga paused as she smiled. "Thank you, Olga. That's... actually a good piece of advice you gave me."

"Hey, anything for my baby sister." Olga smiled. "But let me know if something goes bad, okay? If you need anyone to talk to, you know I'm a phone call away, right?"

Helga paused... as she sighed. "I suppose so."

"Great!" Olga said as she closed the photobook and put it away. "Okay, you just go up and wash up, I'll get dinner ready in a few minutes."

Helga nodded as she started going upstairs. She sighed. Helga honestly wasn't sure if she got through to Olga or not, but either way, she felt like she accomplished something with Olga today. Helga gave a warm smile.

As for Olga, as she started to prepare some dinner, she gave a nod as she thought to herself, _"Maybe it's time I keep an eye out and see if what Helga said is true... I mean... maybe there is some hope that maybe Mommy and Daddy still love each other... I hope..."_

Olga looked back over near the eleven wine glasses that were hanging near the wall. She then gave a nod. Whether Helga spoke the truth or not... she knew she would at least try to love her parents, even if they end up separating.

* * *

 **...ELEVEN WINE GLASSES (Bob x Miriam... er, sort of?)**

 **TEN PHOTO MEMORIES (Phil x Gertie),**

 **NINE SHINY CRYSTALS (Ernie Potts x Lola),**

 **EIGHT EXERCISES (Harold x Patty),**

 **SEVEN BANDAGE APPLYINGS (Eugene x Sheena),**

 **SIX FLOWER TRIBUTES** **(Lorenzo x Lila),**

 **FIVE BANANAS (Monkeyman x Olga),**

 **FOUR TRADING CARDS (Tucker x Nadine),**

 **THREE CHOPSTICKS (Gerald x Phoebe),**

 **TWO CHOCOLATE MILKS (Curly x Rhonda),**

 **AND A LETTER DECLARING YOUR LOVE. (Arnold x Helga)**

* * *

The eleventh chapter is done! How did you like it? Okay, I will admit, this was more focused on Helga and Olga than it was Bob and Miriam, and I was originally going to include a small scene of Bob and Miriam making small talk, but I couldn't find a way to incorporate it, so I ended up writing about Helga and Olga talking about how the two had possibly fell for each other... and what the future held for them. So, even if this chapter wasn't what you had in mind when you saw it, I hop you enjoyed it regardless. Final chapter coming soon! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	12. Twelfth Couple of X-Mas: The Conclusion

All right, it's been about a year, so let's finish this baby up! The final chapter of this story! I know it's been a little longer than expected, but I think it was worth the wait! I'm glad I was able to do this, and I thank you all for being patient! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **ON THE TWELFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, YOUR LOVED ONE GAVE TO YOU...**

* * *

It was almost school break for everyone on PS 118 as Arnold was tapping his pencil on the paper. "Ugh... I can't seem to think up anything..."

"What's going on?" Gerald asked as he approached Arnold over at his desk.

"I'm trying to do the assignment about making up lyrics from a Christmas song, as long as I keep it to tradition. However, I seem to be having trouble coming up with the last lyric." Arnold said.

"Hmmm..." Gerald paused as he sat down. "Well... what did you come up with so far?"

"Well, I went around and looked over to see that a lot of people can find love on Christmas." Arnold said.

Gerald looked over as he laughed. "You, and love? What do you know about it?"

"I will admit, it's not much, but I do know plenty about that I've seen it around. I mean, the first of December, I got this letter that declared someone's love for me." Arnold explained as he pulled out the letter from a few days before. "And the next day, I saw Curly and Rhonda talking with each other and Curly gave Rhonda two chocolate milks... and didn't you say about a couple days later that you went with Phoebe on a homework date and did something with three chopsticks?"

"Well... maybe..." Gerald blushed. "But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Well, I've been going around the town, and... well, I noticed that a lot of people seemed to be sticking together, even the ones I'm surprised to see... I mean, did you know Tucker Wittenberg and Nadine are going out?"

"No! Really?" Gerald said in surprise as Helga peeked in and listened in.

"I know, I know. And I saw them trading baseball cards, about two each, I believe. I guess that's where I got the idea of 'four trading cards'."

"The 'five bananas' thing?" Gerald asked, pointing to one lyric.

"Er..." Arnold blushed. "Helga and I ran into each other... and we sort of saw Monkeyman and Olga talking to each other, as if they were longtime friends."

"W-what?" Gerald said in shock.

"I know, I was shocked as you are... but not as much as I saw Lorenzo and Lila speaking to each other near a graveyard." Arnold said as Helga raised an eyebrow upon hearing it.

"...wait, why were they near a graveyard?" Gerald asked.

"No idea, but something must have happened between the two, I mean, have you seen how well Lorenzo and Lila go together?" Arnold asked as he gave a smile. "In a weird way, I actually like where their relationship is going..."

"I'll give you that... but what about the other lyrics you wrote down?" Gerald asked, pointing over to the other four lines Arnold wrote down.

"Oh... well... the bandage applyings were referencing Eugene and Sheena. Maybe it's not much of a surprise, but those two are really good friends." Arnold said as Gerald chuckled.

"Yeah, man, I noticed." Gerald said.

"The eight exercises were when I peeked through the window and saw Big Patty and Harold teaching kids how to exercise. I don't know why I looked, but I did. I didn't stay around long though." Arnold said. "As for the crystals and photos... well, the latter I asked my grandpa about and the crystals were inspired a bit from one day when Mr. Potts was preparing for a special date with the model Lola."

"Oh yeah, I... heard about that, actually." Gerald nodded.

"I'm stuck on eleven and twelve, though." Arnold groaned as he looked down. "I just don't understand what I'm going to put in..."

Helga, listening in, looked down... then smiled as she got an idea, walking over to the two. "How about, 'eleven wine glasses'?"

Arnold's eyes brightened up as he looked over to Helga. "That sort of fits, doesn't it?"

"Where did you come from?" Gerald asked, turning in shock.

"Hello to you too, Gerald." Helga said dryly as Arnold wrote that lyric down.

"Where did you come up with that, Helga?" Arnold asked, turning to her.

"Well..." Helga asked. "You could say it's sort of a little inside reference to my parents... they have eleven wine glasses hanging in their home, believe it or not."

Arnold paused. "I'll take your word for it. Of course... I'm still stuck on what I want twelve to be..."

"Why would you need twelve?" Helga asked.

"Well... counting your parents, I only have eleven. I could count Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka, but they're so..." Arnold frowned. "It's complicated. I can't find twelve couples to link something."

"Do you really need twelve couples? I mean, eleven is pretty good... I mean, you could always use the twelve to wrap it up... I mean, twelve moment of everyone's time, that's almost six minutes or so, right?" Helga said.

Gerald looked over at Helga strangely as he said, "Helga G. Pataki, are you suggestion half a minute means 'a moment'?"

"I'm not implying anything, but whatever the case, you've done well so far, Football Head." Helga said. "If you really want to do this, think about it. You'll find it worth your time."

As Helga went over to her seat, Arnold paused in thought... then smiled as he started writing the final lyric, getting his idea as Gerald raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"And on the twelfth day of Christmas, my loved one gave to me..." Arnold took a deep breath as everyone was watching and listening to his report. "Well, twelve moments of my time, along with... eleven wine glasses, ten photo memories, nine shiny crystals, eight exercises, seven bandage applyings, six flower tributes, five bananas, four trading cards, three chopsticks and two chocolate milks... along with one letter... that declared her love to me. In conclusion, even if people give you a lot of gifts, big or small, there is always a hint of love in there somewhere. So take your time to appreciate what you have, because as you grow older, you'll appreciate the small facts of life even more than before. Thank you for your time.."

Everyone applauded as Arnold gave a nod and took his seat, Mr. Simmons sniffed a bit as he said, "A beautiful report, Arnold. Thank you for your time. All right, who would like to go next?"

Arnold gave a nod as he started to sit down and get comfortable as he turned to Helga, who gave a thumbs up. Arnold smiled back at Helga as he looked up and smiled. Somehow, he felt that this Christmas was going to be a good one this year...

With Helga, she gave a bit of a happy sigh. She will admit, this month of December had been interesting in terms of the many couples that she or Arnold may have seen... but one thing was for sure... she knew she made the right decision when giving Arnold that poem declaring her love as she whispered to herself, "...and a letter declaring your love..."

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

Finally, this story is done! It's gone, it's done, I can finally relax! How did you guys like this final chapter? Okay, final thoughts... this story started out last year as a little Christmas project, one that I've started on quite well, to experiment with couples that were canon, along with some of my own fanon couples, which is why you see Tucker and Nadine together and Lorenzo and Lila together. I hope you guys liked each couple that was worked on... because I know I've had a lot of fun with these, I even wrote for characters I haven't really written for before, like Patty and Harold and Lola and Ernie Potts... it was a good project to work on, and it was worthy of my time. Anyway, thank you all for reading, have a merry Christmas, and have a great day!


End file.
